


Of Fighting and Forgiveness.

by Paper__Kid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Bro - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, i got in a fight with my best friend and this is how i cope, im also high as fuck rn, mentions of child abuse, this is just me venting, wrote this while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid
Summary: Dave and Karkat have a fight, but they are working on getting better; together.Alternatively titled: Davekat but I vent about my life right now and use the 5 love languages to cope.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 36





	Of Fighting and Forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> The love languages exhibited here are: acts of service (I never liked the name for this one but i hope u understand), physical touch (you'll see), and quality time (implied tbh).

Karkat and Dave had gotten into a fight. Neither really knew how it started, but the aftermath wasn’t pretty. Some of the things that they said they wished they could take back, but what’s done is done. 

-

Dave sat with his back against the wall, knees curled into his chest. Why was he so affected by this? His hands were buried in his hair while his shades sat on his side table, the only sounds in the room being his ragged breathing and the fan. He felt hopeless and helpless, like he was 12 and back in that hot apartment, fighting every day for his life while not having his basic needs taken care of. He was just a kid, he didn’t deserve that- right? No, he didn’t, Karkat told him that with such certainty and solidity in his voice that Dave didn’t doubt him for a moment. Not that Dave wasn’t still worried about other things. Would Karkat leave him? Would Karkat forgive him? Would he listen to him again? Would he still love him? 

Dave was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of music from the kitchen.

-

Karkat stood in the kitchen, leaning with his hands on the counter, just thinking. The fight had been so stupid, it really never needed to happen in the first place. Karkat just couldn’t control himself again. No- Dave also got upset. This was so stupid. Karkat set himself to cooking food for the both of them while he thought it over. What was the best course of action? What could he say to make up for it? What could he do to fix this? 

Eventually he had enough thinking and just turned on his and Dave’s playlist on spotify. 

-  
Dave sat there for 2-3 songs, just listening. Was this _their_ playlist? Does this mean Karkat isn’t mad? Are they going to be okay? Eventually his hands left his hair, and just settled onto his knees, head still bowed. He didn’t know if he should move. What would he say? How could he fix this? What can he say to make this better? 

He quietly began to sing along. 

-

Karkat finished cooking and looked down at what he had made. He sighed to himself and began quietly navigating towards their bedroom, only to stop short at the end of the hallway. 

Dave stood in front of their bedroom door, eyes puffy, hair mussed, shades somewhere not on his face, and his eyes reading only regret and love. 

Karkat reached out for him.

-

Dave saw his outstretched hand and practically flash stepped into his arms. Karkat hiccuped a sob into Dave’s shoulder, and he only squeezed him harder. 

“I’m sorry.” Dave whispered, hoping to convey all that he needed into that breath.

-

“I love you.” Karkat sobbed into Dave’s shirt. Dave giggled at that, “I love you too, Honey”. He let the pet name slide off his tongue, only reserved for the sweetest and most tender moments between the two. 

Eventually Karkat was able to lean back, “I’m sorry as well, some of the things I said were not okay.” he croaked, his throat hoarse after crying. 

-

“I know and it’s okay, we both were outta line.” Dave murmured, eyes downcast. He felt his boyfriend’s hand on his cheek and looked up right as he leaned in. Dave smiled into the kiss, eyes sliding closed as his hand slid from his shoulder to his neck. When they broke away, both of their minds were soft from the tenderness of that kiss, leaving them a sappy mess together. 

“Come on, I made your favorite.” Karkat took his hand and lead him to the kitchen, a smile on both of their lips. 

They were gonna be okay.


End file.
